Lily's Life
by Kylana
Summary: It all starts out with a normal muggle girl named Lily Evans who got an invitation to Hogwarts a new experiance and an exited little girl. Will this be the best thing ever or will it turn out to be the worst. (please read!!! R/R)
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Life AN: Well I started this before I started 'Lost' but I forgot to post it. Well I hope ya like it. 

  
  


Lily's Life   


Eleven year old Lily Evans opened her eyes slowly and realized it was her last day of school. She sat up and pushed the covers off of herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She then looked around her room, her room had no posters at all like a "normal" child would because she didn't see the point "What's the point?" is exactly what she would ask her mom. Her father would come in the room and embrace his oldest daughter in a hug, no words needed to be spoken between the two, they knew what a hug between them ment. Lily didn't even bother with her mother anymore because twards Lily, she was as cold as ice. She walked to a cabinet and pulled out a box and set it on the table and then walked to another and grabbed a plastic blue bowl and opened the first drawer and grabbed a spoon and walked back to the table. She picked up the box and poured cereal into the bowl and put the box away and then walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk and poured it into the bowl aslo and then returned the carton into the fridge. She then sat down and began to eat, after eating breakfast she would clean up after herself and put the dishes in the sink, go brush her teeth and return to her room. Opening the closet door she would pull out a pair of slim flair jeans and a red shirt that across the shirt said in black letters 'cutie'. After brushing her waist length aburn hair she grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and walked to the front door where her dad was waiting for her.   
"I'm ready daddy." and they would walk out the door to the car and get in. While she was in the car he would ask her about school and her response was 'schools great to bad today is the last day.' You see Lily loved school, well she loved to learn. The car pulled to a stop and Lily gave her dad a kiss and climbed out of the car and walked to her classroom and sat at her desk.   
As the bell rang the teacher walked in and turned to the class "Today we are having a field day along with the rest of the school" and the class cheered and everyone stood up and lined up at the door. She walked to her teacher "Can I go to the Library?" Her teacher smiled sympatheticly and nodded and as the rest of the class walked out to the field she turned and walked down the hall to the library and walked in. Sitting down behind a shelf of books after picking one out, she started to read Arrows of the Queen. (I've read the book in about 7 hours so for anyone who has read it. Well I am basing this off of me)   
When she finished it she gatherd all of her stuff and put the book back and walked to the librarian was and smiled brightly at her.   
"I'm going to miss you Miss B." and Ms. B smiled.   
"Just come visit okay?" and she nodded and walked out of the library and back to her class once again to say bye to her teacher. She found her teacher waiting outside and the other students were already leaving. She walked over to her teacher and hugged her. When she let go she had tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind. She smiled slightly as her teacher spoke.   
"I am so proud of you Lily Evans."   
Lily responded " I promise I will try to visit you once a week." Lily loved her teachers, they were her friends and the only ones who cared about he, but what about this new school? Seven diffrent teachers, she wouldn't have any time to make friends with them now. She sighed and waved bye to her teacher and walked home, she didn't want to ride the bus today.   
She opened the door to her house and saw her mom in the livingroom and walked over and sat down next to her "Hi mom."   
Her mom turned to her and gave her an icey smile and went back to watching the telly.   
"Get me somthing to drink." She sighed and stood up now regreting trying to talk to her mother and grabbed a pepsi (I hate pepsi!!!) and walked back to her mom and handed it to her. She walked to the front door and turned left right when she got about 10 feet away from the front door and walked down the steps. Walking into the family room she turned on the telly and layed down on the couch. After a while her uncle walked through the slider door and sat down on the couch next to her.   
"Hi Lilar" and she sat up and glared at him playfully.   
"Don't call me that Chucky Ducky." He grabbed her and started tickling her as she squeeled with laughter. 

*****Last day of summer****** 

She was looking for platform 9 3/4 and sighed. She couldn't find it and thought back to when she got her letter.   
_ "Lily" called her uncle "You got somthing in the mail today" She ran down the steps and jumped when she was four steps from the floor, bending her knees slightly as her feet found connection with the floor and took off running again. She continued running until she slammed into her uncle and fell on the floor laughing. He handed her the letter and picked up her four year old sister from the couch. She toor open the letter not even noticing how odd the letter looked and read it and gasped with delight and grabbed her sister from her uncle and set her on her lap after sitting on the couch. "Rose guess what?"_   
_ "Wat?"_   
_ "I' m a witch and am going to school to learn how to use magic" and her little sister giggled. She stood up and set her sister on the floor before dancing around screaming happily "I"M A WITCH!!!" Her dad came in and smiled proudly "good job sweety" They dicided that they would go to Diagon Alley the next day._   
_***End of flashback***_   
  
She sighe, if she didn't find it soon she would be stuck at the train station. She then spotted sombody who had an owl and followed them. She walked through the barrier after waiting a second and watching another person go through and seeing the scarlet train. She climbed on and walked into an emty compartment and sat down.   
  


AN: MWAHAHA I am ending it here because I want to start the next chapter and make it longer and better if I can. Any suggestions?   



	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey look I actually took time to post this instead of just leaving this on the comp half typed and the rest in my backpack. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The train stopped "Please leave your luggage on the train." She stood up and walked off the train and a big man who looked like a giant yelled "Four ter a boat" and she looked around for an empty boat and spotted none but before she could say anything the giant yelled "Forward!" and the boats took off. Sighing now completely convinced that she was invisible to the world.  
  
She looked towards the castle and sighed, she wouldn't get there for a while. She sighed again and started walking on the trail towards the school. An hour passed and it was now pitch black outside but she kept walking, she was too afraid to stop so she kept walking. It was another two hours before she got to the gates of hogwarts only to find them locked. She sat down and rested against the gate and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
When Lily awoke it was daylight and her muscles were all cramped up. She looked through the gate and saw an adult walking outside and she quickly stood up and stretched, the cupped her hands to her mouth and screamed "Hello!!!"  
  
The teacher turned to her and started walking to her and unlocked the gate and opened it " Where have you been Lily Evans?"  
  
"Right here all night"  
  
" Why didn't you cross the lake like all the other first years?"  
  
"There wasn't enough room and they left before I could say something." She nodded " And how did you know my name?"  
  
"Lily the whole school knows your name, when you didn't show up at all last night the grounds were searched by all the teachers." 'Just great' thought Lily.  
  
"My name is professor McGonnagal and we need to get you sorted." Lily nodded and followed professor McGonnagal. She led Lily to something that looked similar to a cafeteria. On a wooden stool was a ragged hat that looked ready to fall apart. "Well go put the hat on miss Evans." Professor McGonnagal urged. She looked around and noticed all the kids were watching her and she turned a dark crimson and walked over the old hat, sat down and put the hat on her head.  
  
'Oh and interesting mind, Ravenclaw? No you don't seem to love to work only do it because you feel like a social outcast but don't worry, a year here and that will be fixed right up. Slytherin doesn't work because of your family history and not Hufflepuff because you don't trust to easily. Oh well only one other place I can put you and that is "GRYFFINDOR!!!" She pulled the hat off and stood there for a moment and noticed that one table was up in cheers and walked over to it assuming it was her table and sat down, casting her eyes downward. Everyone got up and Professor McGonnagal walked over to her and handed her, her timetable. She sighed and set off to her class.  
  
Lily found her class relatively easily and sat down and politely waited for the teacher to come. Her first class was potions and she was excited because this was something she would have never been able to do before she found out about hogwarts. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed. The teacher walked in a moment later and he looked very kind, most of the girls could be found blushing as he caught their eyes, being no older than twenty five he was quite handsome.  
  
"Welcome to your first class at hogwarts so get started, turn to page twenty nine and get to work.  
  
She started cutting and shredding the ingredients and put them into the cauldron and she stirred it seeing that it was bubbling and when food does that on the stove you stir. What she forgot was that this was the magical world not the muggle world and it exploded. Girls screamed and a group of boys laughed, the teacher waved his wand "silencio" and the room went silent but the peoples mouths were still moving and he muttered another spell and the room was clean again. He waved his wand and the room was noisy again. "Class dismissed" Lily stood up and walked slowly out of the class her eyes brimming with tears and wiped her eyes forcing herself not to cry. She walked and thought 'I will make it, I have to prove to everyone I am just as good as them."  
  
The rest of the day went horrible, oh her classes were okay but she got in trouble for not getting to class on time and nobody noticed her. She had thought that since she was in a place with people like her she might make some friends but she hadn't made one. The only thing she did make was enemies, with the slytherins. Nobody in her own house knew who she was so what she did all day was study and study till her eyes drooped. She studied so much that she was fairly ahead of the class, well over a week ahead and had all her work done the day she got it.  
  
The last day of the second week came and the only class for the day was brooms. She got up early because of nerves and went down to the common room.  
  
AN: Hey guys what did you think of this? I will write about her flying class in the next chaoter but I really wanted to get this up. Well I hoped ya liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3, Flying Lesson and much more

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been coverd with school work and working through my fics to make them better. Well on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily was sitting on a chair, watching the fire burn fiercely. When it was about a half an hour before everyone else got up she went to the Great Hall and sat down and ate her breakfast she was the only Gryffindor up but there were a few students from the other houses that up. Just as everyone walked started walking in Lily stood up and exited the great hall and went to find the next class. This class she found relatively quickly as it was outside in the open.  
  
She sat down and waited for the professor with the rest of the students, who all were a bit early, and the teacher late. They were then instructed to stick their right hand over the broom and say 'up'. She did this and immediately the broom flew into her hands and she looked around and saw that more than half of the class was still trying to get the broom to come to them. After a few minutes everyone had gotten the broom to come to them and they were told to get on the brooms, Lily stood there as everyone got on their brooms. Madam Hooch spotted her on the ground as everyone rose and flew to her "Ms. Evans, get on the broom please." She shook her head and ran away as she was threatened with detention. That being her only class for the day she went to the common room, only to find that there was another student there with her.  
  
He lifted his head and greeted her with a smile and motioned for her to take a seat near him and she obeyed.  
  
"Hello I'm Remus Lupin first year, why are you here?"  
  
"Lily Evans, also a first year, I didn't want to fly" He looked at her totally shocked "I'm afraid of heights and I don't trust those brooms" she explained and he nodded seeming to understand. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well" she nodded and smiled. "Hey why haven't I seen you around much?" She shrugged and went upstairs and got a book and came back down and started to read it before it was pulled away from her. Remus was tilting his head to the side, holding the book out of reach "Your offaly quiet you know"  
  
She smiled and sighed "I'm not a big talker, actually you're the first person who has talked to me that wasn't a teacher."  
  
He nodded "I believe it, were you like this all your life or something?" She nodded slightly, for some reason he seemed to be someone she could easily trust given the fact she didn't even trust some of her family, namely her older sister Petunia who moved out a few years ago. She was shocked to hear what he said next "Well actually I made my first friends just a few years ago, they go here also, you should hang with us, one question though, do you like to pull pranks?"  
  
She smiled as her emerald green eyes lit up and nodded eagerly "Yeah!"  
  
He grinned "We'll all get along perfectly then"  
  
  
  
The week passed quicker than the last and the only people who noticed her were her new friends, her first friends, her best friends and it was finally the time when their friendship would be put to the test.  
  
They were in the common room when an owl flew over to Lily and dropped a letter on her lap, she picked it up, pet the bird before it took off and then read it, she turned white but she didn't cry, no she did something much worse. She didn't do anything, even when the letter was taken from her, her only real family was gone, her uncle, dad and little sister. All the family who really cared for her was gone, left with her mother. Her friends read the letter silently before turning to her with grim expressions and then embraced her in a hug. They stepped back and James spoke "I'm sorry", the other three nodded, agreeing with what he said and she sat down and smiled at them.  
  
"So, what do we do now, pull a prank on the school?" the boys looked at each other for a moment before nodding at her and they left the common room.  
  
They came back a few hours later and said bye before they all went up to their rooms to go to sleep.  
  
As Lily got on her bed a single tear slipped down her cheek and she laid down and closed her eyes, drifting off into an unpleasant dreams.  
  
AN: So what did you think? Thanks to everyone who is reading this and giving reviews. I also want to know what you guys thinks going to happen. I'm not saying it will I'm just curious if I am giving to many tip offs. 


End file.
